


a lightbulb could be the sun

by wingsofadreamer



Series: farewell (drabbles) [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Comfort, Drabble, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, just a talk on the beach, like that's all they do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofadreamer/pseuds/wingsofadreamer
Summary: midori and chiaki have a talk on the beach
Relationships: Morisawa Chiaki/Takamine Midori
Series: farewell (drabbles) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973092
Kudos: 9





	a lightbulb could be the sun

**Author's Note:**

> starting a new series of fics where i clean up/finish wips i find in my google docs drive and chuck them at ao3 as a way of getting over enstars as a whole... i have a lot of em so i guess it might take a while HAHA
> 
> minimal editing, not beta'd, probably pretty bad since this one was written like a few years ago, title thought of on the spot since the title of the doc was just "midochia have a Talk"

Midori’s footsteps are light on the sand as he looks around at the peaceful, quiet cove, the orange hue of the sky accompanying the setting sun on the horizon. The waves gently lap at the shore, darkening the velvety sand and splashing against the smooth rocks that close in and surround the cove. He takes a minute to catch his breath since he had been running to find somewhere remotely quiet after a long day of being dragged practically everywhere by everyone at once. Things had just been too overwhelming for him, and he needed a break from it as soon as he could. 

Somehow, the serene aura of the area almost feels more relaxing than the enticing, soft comfort of his hotel bed, where every single one of his plushies were awaiting. Feeling a soft breeze hit him, he closes his eyes and breathes in the crisp, salty air of the beach. Now sitting down in the sand, he opens his eyes and glances at the setting sun on the horizon, watching how the fading rays of sunlight painted the water shades of yellow and orange and purple, watching how the sun just barely met the horizon’s line. It was getting late, but Midori didn’t exactly _feel_ like going back just yet.

Chiaki’s footsteps hit the ground like small little thuds, his jogging causing the grass to rustle. “Somewhere quiet… Yes, somewhere quiet!” Chiaki had noticed Midori run off, of course. He always notices the things that Midori does. They were pretty similar after all, so it was always pretty easy to predict his actions. As the cove comes into view, Chiaki slows to a walking pace, making sure to breathe in through his nose and out through his mouth, quickly catching his breath as he spots Midori sitting on the sand.

His steps are quiet as he takes off his sandals and lets his feet sink into the sand, approaching Midori and taking a seat next to him. As he looks at Midori, who had his knees pulled close to him, resting his head on them as he watched the sunset, entranced by the sky spreading beautiful colors among the clouds, swayed by the gentle waves that continued to grace the wet sand with an enticing rhythm. _”He probably wouldn’t have minded watching this alone,”_ Chiaki thought to himself. But he didn’t want Midori to be alone. He had comrades, after all, and even if he had to remind him a thousand times, Chiaki would make sure that Midori knew that.

“You’re a surprisingly fast runner, Takamine! Those long legs are definitely gonna be the pride of the basketball club someday, hahaha!” His voice breaks through the silence that had settled between the two Ryuseis, through the quickly cooling evening air that made sitting in the cove all the more pleasant.

Midori groans as Chiaki yells practically in his ear, scooting at least a foot away from him immediately. “The least you could’ve done was stay quiet…” He sighs with resignation, knowing that it wouldn’t be easy to drive Chiaki away, if he could at all. “I’m gonna go back to the hotel soon, so don’t go off about how you were worried about me… I wouldn’t have gone far anyway.” Midori, honest to god, did not know how Chiaki could sense every single one of his impulsive behaviors, sometimes even before he did anything impulsive.

_”That guy has to have special powers, there’s no way…”_ Midori shakes his head, slightly frustrated. He recalls something Subaru had said to him earlier before the trip. Something about Chiaki being similar to Midori…? Hah, as if. “You’re like day… and I’m the night… So why…? How do you always know where to find me…? Even when I hide myself, you know before I even run away… My cowardly habits… Why are you so accustomed to them…?” Midori mumbles before burying his head in his knees again, exhaling loudly. 

It would be easy for Chiaki to simply slap on a smile and give him another hero excuse. _”Heroes have to be extremely intuitive, Takamine! That’s how they know when someone’s in a pinch and when exactly to jump in and save the day!”_ And of course, that was partly true. How could he not say that? He didn’t want Midori to know of the burdens and hardships he’d gone through to get to where he currently was. _”But… every single hero goes through hardships. It’s not like Takamine doesn’t know that… Or does he?”_

There’s something about the secluded, quiet aura of the cove that made it feel like it was separate from the rest of the world, and it made Chiaki all the more tempted to spill the unwanted and unheroic feelings he’d felt to the younger one. _”I don’t want to hurt him like that,”_ Chiaki insisted to himself, but one by one, he could feel his thoughts slip away from him like the receding waves on the shore.

“We’re more alike than you think, Takamine.” His smile fades as he remembers exactly why he was similar to Midori, the cowardice he’d put himself through in both his first and second years, the hesitation as he stared at the mark of mystery, feeling the misery sink in as he remembered the person who had grabbed him by his red tie and yelled in his face, the tears of the not-hero who had cursed the heroes he admired so much.

“I understand what it’s like to not know, and be scared, and want to run away. I know, Takamine. That’s why I need you to understand that… Even if you don’t think you can be a hero, there’s no way _I_ won’t believe you can’t become one. As long as you have people around you that believe in you, you’ll be able to believe in yourself. There’s still so much of your life at Yumenosaki that you have left to live!” Chiaki stands up and smiles, feeling a rush as his heart swells with adoration. 

“That’s why I asked you: Won’t you become a hero? Not because I’m asking any random person in the school hallways. Not because Ryuseitai needed more members. Because I wanted to see that you lived your life at Yumenosaki to the fullest, Takamine. More than anyone, I want to see you smile and be a hero.” 

Midori lifts his head once again, silent as he absorbs Chiaki’s words.

“Morisawa-senpai…”

He smiles, the sound of waves rolling across the shore suddenly more comforting as he sits up straight.

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'd say follow my twt @yuushino but it got suspended so. uhhh stream [make a wish](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tyrVtwE8Gv0) i guess! check it out, you won't regret it :D


End file.
